


changkyu | everything in between

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: It's the big things, it's the little things, and it's everything in between.





	

For Kyuhyun, it’s the little things.

It’s Changmin learning to like red wine after subsisting off of beer alone for the past few years. It’s Changmin swallowing the merlot with a grimace but continuing to drink the rest of the glass in order to make him like it. It’s Changmin buying him a new wine refrigerator with a promise to take a trip to the fancy wine store in Apgujeong later to see their new selection.

*

It’s Changmin staying behind after a kyuline boys’ party because Kyuhyun had seemed off the entire time. It’s Changmin pouring them both another glass of wine while he curls up on the sofa across from Kyuhyun. It’s knowing that Changmin could _sense_ something was wrong without even asking and that no matter what, Changmin will _always_ be there to listen to Kyuhyun. Changmin just sips at his beer and motions for Kyuhyun to continue, even when Kyuhyun apologizes for talking too much.

“I like hearing your thoughts,” Changmin says simply.

*

And it’s the fact that Changmin lives just down the hall, that Changmin _chose_ to live right down the hall, so that he’s never quite as far as he seems. He gives Kyuhyun a key, partially so he can check up on things while Changmin is away, but partially so he can just drop by whenever. Sometimes, when Changmin’s been in Japan for months on end, Kyuhyun will let himself into Changmin’s apartment and just sit in the comfort of Changmin’s surroundings.

It’s Changmin coming home early from Japan to find Kyuhyun spread out on his bed, fast asleep. It’s Changmin not getting mad or waking him up, but washing up and slipping in right next to Kyuhyun, grateful to have someone to come home to.

***

For Changmin, it’s the big things.

It’s Kyuhyun coming over _immediately_ once Changmin finds out the other three have left. It’s Kyuhyun showing up within minutes with two bottles of wine in one hand and a six-pack of beer in the other. It’s Kyuhyun hugging him and letting him cry for as long as he needs to as Changmin tries to figure out what the fuck will happen next. And it’s Kyuhyun who falls asleep on the couch with him as he waits for Yunho to come back home. If Yunho will come back home.

*

It’s Kyuhyun planning entire vacations just so Changmin can rest. “All you have to do is show up,” he’ll say. “Bring your swimsuit and some sandals with good traction.”

And Changmin will. He’ll come over the night before with his things already meticulously packed into half of a suitcase. Kyuhyun will let him back his things into [the same suitcase](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BySRxOVCEAAWJPv.jpg) while finalizing the last few details of their itinerary. They’ll look over it together but Changmin never has any changes to make. Kyuhyun knows exactly what he likes and what he doesn’t and plans accordingly.

They’ll go on vacation, to Japan, to Jeju, to anywhere really, and Changmin will have the time of his life. For once, he doesn’t feel burdened by having a schedule. He just follows Kyuhyun’s lead and finds himself properly exhausted (and drunk) by the end of the night.

*

And it’s Kyuhyun insisting on driving all the way to the training camp with him on [the day that he enlists](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFBfevmZgfg), even though he’s had a million schedules lately and hasn’t slept in weeks. It’s Kyuhyun handing Changmin a card his mother wrote for her adopted son and reminding him that they’ll all be sending him strength.

(It’s Siwon and Leeteuk who give them space to mope about by talking quietly together in the front of the van. Siwon says his goodbyes to Kyuhyun first, hugging him tightly, before passing him off to Changmin.)

Kyuhyun hugs Changmin tightly and mumbles something about missing him through the lump in his throat and the face mask covering his bare face. Changmin hugs back and suddenly all of the emotions he hadn’t allowed himself to feel earlier come rising up in a crushing wave. He clings to Kyuhyun and thinks about Yunho leaving and hugs Kyuhyun all the more tightly.

It’s Kyuhyun whose face is the last he sees before walking into the training camp, knowing there will be someone waiting for him when he gets home.

***

And it’s everything in between.

It’s Kyuhyun’s comforting presence at his and Yunho’s first SMTOWN concert as a duo. It’s Kyuhyun letting Changmin hook his arms around Kyuhyun’s shoulders for support. It’s Kyuhyun bending over so Changmin can hop onto his back for a piggyback ride, knowing full well there’s no way he can support Changmin’s weight. It’s Changmin testing the limits and Kyuhyun letting him fall… and [immediately dropping to his knees and holding him close](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQ7UzuNaQeA).

 _“ARE YOU OKAY?!”_ Kyuhyun practically screams into his ear.

 _“I’M FINE,”_ Changmin screams back, giggling like a maniac. And he is. He thinks he will be fine.

*

It’s Kyuhyun calling him immediately when he gets his first solo and asking Changmin to write lyrics for him. It’s the two of them staying up until ridiculous hours of the morning trying their hardest to film a [VCR for Super Show 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CkwtRHdRy4), except neither of them can keep a straight face. It’s knowing that Kyuhyun called Changmin first, even though he could have called anyone else, asked anyone else, trusted anyone else. It’s sitting up with bottles of beer in hand talking about love, about loss, and about their futures.

“If we get girlfriends,” Kyuhyun says, the alcohol slurring his words, “we have to introduce them to each other.”

“Hear, hear!” Changmin replies, holding his bottle in a toast.

Kyuhyun brings it up again later. “In all seriousness though, don’t turn into an asshole when you finally start dating someone. Don’t forget about me.”

Changmin just grins. “Hopefully she has a sister.”

*

And it’s Kyuhyun backstage in his dressing room looking up to see Changmin headed straight for him.

“I thought you were in the army,” Kyuhyun jokes. He stands up and immediately pulls Changmin into a hug.

“They do give us vacations, you know,” Changmin retorts, but he hugs Kyuhyun all the same. He hadn’t told Kyuhyun that he was coming, partially because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to. He can’t remember the last time he’d seen Kyuhyun, and to finally be standing there with him again makes it feel like no time as passed at all.

“You’ll be great,” Changmin says encouragingly. _I can tell you’re nervous._

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun replies, the knots in his stomach slowly starting to loosen. He’s performed literally thousands of times for a variety of different audiences, but new musicals always give him the jitters. _I’m glad you’re here._

They take a [photo with Ryeowook’s mother ](https://cho9488.files.wordpress.com/2016/06/cldtatbuyaacjr9.jpg?w=604)who has also come for the performance with her son. Changmin reaches across to rest his fingers on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, and Kyuhyun puts his hand on Changmin’s arm, deriving strength from Changmin’s mere presence.

“You’re coming home with me, right?” Kyuhyun asks, before Changmin heads out to find his seat.

Changmin smirks. “I’m not that kind of boy.”

It’s Changmin coming by after the show anyways to collect Kyuhyun so they can go back together. It’s Changmin walking out with Kyuhyun so he won’t have to face the fans alone. Kyuhyun can feel Changmin’s hand on his backpack as they press through the crowds together. It’s just _knowing_ that Changmin is back with him and that Changmin will always be with him.

It’s the big things, it’s the little things, and it’s everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ♥


End file.
